Culhane
Ensign Culhane was a 24th century Starfleet officer assigned as relief conn officer, engineer, and tactical officer aboard the under Kathryn Janeway. Culhane became stranded in the Delta Quadrant along with the rest of the crew in 2371. Service history 2371 Culhane was on duty on an aft station of the bridge when the Voyager encountered the Vidiians for the first time. Later he worked in main engineering when the Voyager set course into an asteroid. ( ) He was also on duty in main engineering when the Voyager discovered the nucleogenic cloud being and tried to repair the damage the ship had caused. ( ) He passed Captain Janeway, Chakotay, and Tuvok in a corridor moments before Telek R'Mor was beamed aboard. ( ) Culhane served as relief operations officer on the bridge during the absence of Harry Kim and manned an aft station when Kim returned from . After the case of the Baneans was solved, he had a meal in the mess hall. ( ) He had a meal in the mess hall a few days later, shortly before the Voyager made first contact with the Sikarians and was on duty in engineering when a non-corporeal being accessed the control over the ship. ( ) Culhane was on duty in engineering when Tuvok and the former Maquis crewmembers passed the location to get access to the Jefferies tubes. ( ) He was on duty in main engineering when the Voyager had to handle the situation with the space-dwelling lifeforms. ( ) He was working on the bridge when the crew found a Ford truck drifting in space. After the crew discovered its location and woke up the 37's he was also present when Tom Paris gave Amelia Earhart a lesson about the navigation console. ( ) 2372 In 2372, he was working on the bridge and replaced Tuvok at the tactical station. ( ) Culhane was sitting at a table in the mess hall with another crewmember, when Quinn appeared to meet Captain Janeway. ( ) Culhane was on duty on the bridge when Tom Paris broke the transwarp threshold in the shuttlecraft . Later, he was on the bridge again when Paris, in his mutated form, kidnapped Captain Janeway and escaped to transwarp in the Cochrane. ( ) Culhane was on duty in engineering and listened to Neelix's speech about Tom Paris. ( ) The same year he worked on a side station on the bridge while Tuvok was trapped on a Drayan moon. ( ) Some weeks later, Tuvix briefly pleaded with Culhane to help him avoid undergoing a surgical separation procedure which Tuvix considered to be tantamount to murder. ( ) 2373 Culhane and Crewman guarded Henry Starling in sickbay and were surprised when Starling managed to escape from behind the force field and left the Voyager. ( ) He was working on the bridge when Kes, hosting the consciousness of Tieran, took a shuttlecraft and left the Voyager. ( ) Together with Lieutenant Russell, he had problems with the replicator during the absence of Neelix. ( ) In 2373, he was on duty on the bridge and got a PADD from Captain Janeway, shortly after The Doctor captured Kes. ( ) Culhane was on duty in main engineering when the Voyager received data from one of its probes which was found by the Borg. He later armed himself with a Starfleet phaser rifle when the ship prepared to enter Borg space. ( ) 2374 In 2374, Culhane manned an aft station on the bridge when Kes left the ship aboard a Class 2 shuttle and transported the Voyager 9,500 light years closer to home. ( ) He was also on the bridge when the Voyager rescued B'Elanna Torres and Tom Paris who were adrift in space in their environmental suits. ( ) Manning the operations station on the bridge, Culhane alerted Captain Janeway over com of the intercepted distress call, discovered to be sent by a Serosian HD25 Isomorphic Projection. ( ) 2375 The following year, Culhane served at Tom Paris' station on the bridge while Paris was serving thirty days in the brig. According to The Doctor, in a recent encounter Culhane "confused the enemy with a brilliant series of evasive maneuvers." Janeway considered promoting Culhane to chief conn officer. Upon hearing this, Paris asked The Doctor to pass along to the Captain that "Culhane's brilliant maneuvers almost knocked me unconscious. You'd think he'd never flown a shuttle, much less a starship." ( ) Culhane's biomimetic copy was on duty in engineering and the last crewmember along with Seven of Nine able to work. He suffered from degradation due to radiation from a new warp core technology. ( ) 2376 Culhane was in the mess hall when Lyndsay Ballard tasted her favorite salad. He also appeared between other crewmembers in Ballard's nightmare. ( ) On stardate 53764, when Tal Celes went to the main engineering, she rapidly crossed with Culhane in a corridor. Later, he covered Mortimer Harren's duties in junction room 16, when Harren was forced to go on his first away mission. ( ) 2377 Culhane was part of the away team, including Seven of Nine, Chakotay, Tuvok, and Tom Paris, which beamed to the Hirogen training facility where they found the Hirogen scientist Donik. ( ) He was working on a console in engineering when the ship stranded in and another ship beamed cargo, food, and technology from aboard the Voyager, including Culhane's console. ( ) 2378 He was in engineering when main power was installed. ( ) He was on duty in engineering when Captain Janeway, Seven of Nine, and the Otrin tried to clean the atmosphere of Otrin's homeworld in 2378. ( ) Culhane celebrated First Contact Day in the mess hall of the Voyager with fellow crewmembers. Later he worked on the bridge and smiled when the Talaxians Dexa and visited the bridge. ( ) He was working in main engineering, when The Doctor as hologram of B'Elanna Torres asked Vorik for the location of the bio-neural gel packs. ( ) Culhane was working in main engineering, doing repairs under a console, when the Voyager tried to destroy the Borg transwarp hub. ( ) Appendices Background information Culhane was played by regular background actor and stand-in Louis Ortiz who received no credit for his appearances. His voice in the fourth season episode was provided by an unknown actor. Appearances * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** (Season 5) ** (biomimetic copy only) ** (Season 6) ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** External links * * de:Culhane Category:Humans Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Voyager personnel